


Welcome Home

by Nonnie_Nonnie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, ameliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie_Nonnie/pseuds/Nonnie_Nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my first AmeLiet fic, hopefully I did them justice! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Welcome Home

It was a rough week for Toris, long business meetings and out-of-town workshops meant multiple lonely nights away from home. Relieved to be at his own doorstep, he walked into his shared apartment to find his boyfriend of five years sitting on the couch, fixated on the movie that was playing on the screen.

When he heard the door close, Alfred looked to the doorway to see his partner arriving home; the bags under his eyes could be seen from over a mile away.

 “Oh babe, welcome home. Dinner is on the stove if you haven’t eaten yet.”

Toris dropped his things by the doorstep and sauntered over to the living room, falling onto the couch and resting his head on his boyfriend’s lap in a tired mess.

Alfred chuckled and began to play with Toris’ hair. “Aww, missed me that much?”

Toris responded with a sigh of frustration. “Meetings are the work of the devil.”

“Long week, huh?”

Toris silently nodded, loving the feeling of Alfred’s fingers combing through his locks.

“So are you just gonna stay in my lap all night?”

Toris pondered on the thought, snuggling further into Alfred’s thigh. “Preferably, yes.”

Alfred sighed and lightly stroked Toris’ face, tucking his bangs behind his ear. “Come on babe, you at least gotta take a bath, you reek of cheap hotel soap.”

Toris only groaned and didn’t move a muscle, clearly tense and terribly overworked.

“Fine, I’ll make one for you. But you have to get up.”

Toris half-heartedly sat up and placed his head on Alfred's shoulder, taking in a deep breath and admiring the nice, homey musk Alfred always seemed to have. Alfred took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss before walking to their shared bedroom to start running the bath.

Alfred then searched the cabinet for Toris’ specific two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, when he came across a full bottle of bubble soap. Being the child that he was, Alfred automatically dumped half of the bottle in the bath as the water was running, creating a wall of bubbles lifted by the steaming water.

Alfred turned off the faucet and stood back, admiring his handiwork. He returned back to the cabinet and set down the shampoo next to the bathtub, also taking this time to replace the soap and sprinkle some lavender-scented bath salts in the water.

As soon as he was done setting everything up, he undressed and stepped into the hot water with caution, rearranging the suds so there would be room for his lover to sit comfortably without a barrage of bubbles in his eyes.

“Toris! The bath is ready!”

With a stiff groan the Lithuanian dragged himself off of the couch and into the master bathroom, where he found Alfred waiting. He would’ve been surprised to see the massive amount of bubbles in the water if it were anyone else besides Alfred. After three years of living together, he had gotten used to his boyfriend’s shenanigans. He stripped and joined Alfred in the bath, sitting in the American’s lap and practically falling asleep against Alfred’s comfy yet powerful chest.

“Sleepy?”

“Just a bit.”

Alfred wrapped his arms around Toris’ waist, pulling him closer and leaving a trail of kisses from his back up to his neck.

Toris twitched and jerked in Alfred’s hold, his neck being especially sensitive and weak to Alfred’s tender kisses.

“Pfft- Alfred! S-stop!”

Alfred tightened his grip on his boyfriend, lightly nipping and kissing the most sensitive parts of his neck without mercy.

“Alfred- damn you!”

Alfred was relentless, tickling the most sensitive parts of his neck and back with his airy kisses, giving extra affection to Toris’ scars. The Lithuanian finally surrendered and relaxed into his partner’s arms, Alfred’s kisses becoming slower and softer against the Lithuanian’s neck.

Alfred mumbled against his skin, his tone quiet and worried. “You’ve been so stressed lately, even as you sat down I could feel how stiff you are. You’re drained all the time and that’s not healthy. That’s why tonight I’ll take care of you, you don’t even have to move a muscle, ok?”

Toris sighed and leaned back, unable to argue since everything he had said was true. “Alright, fine. You really are too good to me, you know that right?”

“Only for you, though.” Alfred brought his face to Toris’ until their lips met, Toris sighing in content as all the weight of the world seemed to melt away. The days he returned home had always been the best days. Alfred catered to his every need and treated him as if he were a fragile trinket, ready to break at any moment.

“Hey babe, could you pass me the shampoo bottle?”

Toris reached back and pinched Alfred’s nose, pulling on it to bring his face closer and kissing his cheek, retorting in a mocking tone. “Oh boo, I thought you said I didn’t have to move a muscle. You lie too often.”

Alfred batted Toris’ hand away and took it in his, kissing it and intertwining their fingers together.

“Just pass me the fucking shampoo, _darling._ ” he replied in the same sarcastic tone.

Toris snickered as he reached outside the tub to grab the bottle, handing it to Alfred and resettling himself in the American’s lap, dunking his head in the water first so Alfred could wash his hair properly.

Alfred squeezed a large dollop of the mixture into his palm, rubbing his hands together and then kneading his fingers into his boyfriend’s scalp. Toris relished in the feeling, mesmerized by the massage and the steady rhythm of Alfred’s heart beating against his back.

Toris hummed as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, careful not to tug too hard but forceful enough to release any knots.

“You know, for someone who’s typically so loud and brutish, it’s nice seeing you be gentle. It’s almost rare.”

“Like I said, I only do it for you babe.”

Once Alfred was done washing Toris’ hair, he grabbed for a conveniently placed loofa and began scrubbing the Lithuanian’s back. Toris had been insecure about his scars in the past, which were too obvious not to notice and typically scared off potential partners once their clothes came off. Alfred, however, had convinced him that they were a sign of strength instead of weakness, which made his love even more meaningful to Toris.

Alfred then started lathering Toris’ body in soap, gently massaging his arms, shoulders, back- any part he could get his hands on he was loosening up and enticing to relax into his touch. Of course Toris gave in with no question, his already lax body turning into jelly in Alfred’s arms.

Alfred rinsed him off after he was done, cupping water in his hands and running it over Toris’ skin.

“Feeling any better?”

Toris leaned back, smiling as he felt Alfred’s arms wrap themselves around his chest and bringing their bodies closer together. “Yes, thank you so much for this Alfred, I needed it more than I thought”

Alfred nuzzled into Toris’ hair, kissing his head and muttering. “Anytime, bun.”

They sat together in comfortable silence, almost nodding off together if it wasn’t for the declining temperature of the water.

The pair exited the bath and dried themselves off together, getting dressed for the night reuniting under the covers of their bed, holding each other even closer than before.

Alfred placed his hand on Toris’ chin, lifting his face so they were eye-to-eye.

“Ya know, we have the whole weekend to ourselves. What do you want to do?” Alfred asked.

Toris giggled and slightly leaned in, their lips barely touching as he whispered. “Sleeping in and waking up next to you sounds wonderful.”

Alfred laughed and placed his hand on the back of Toris’ head, pulling him closer and finally connecting their lips for a long, sweet kiss. It was slow and innocent, the two losing themselves in each other as nothing else mattered except this moment together. They were only separated when Toris pulled away to let out a huge yawn, resting his head against Alfred’s chest.

“We’ll figure out our plans for tomorrow later, but for now let’s just sleep, alright?”

Alfred kissed the top of his head and replied. “Of course, goodnight babe. Love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AmeLiet fic, hopefully I did them justice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
